


Ultimate Wingman (Alesso/Otto)

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: EDM, Refune - Fandom, Refune Records
Genre: Blue Streaks, Drunk!Alesso, Fluff, Hotel-kissing, M/M, Otto kissed a girl, Tall Guy, and he liked it, cute nicknames, dom!otto, fluffy-smut, is my fave, shirtless Alesso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesso's attempts at successfully hitting Otto up with "Blue Streaks" goes haywire when her apparent boyfriend shows up. They escape the bar scene, swiftly, and head home. After the adrenaline settles down, Otto becomes bored.</p><p>How will Alesso cheer him up?</p><p>___ When they arrived back in the hotel, Otto crashed on the bed. After the adrenaline had run out, he had felt disappointed.<br/>He sighed loudly.<br/>Alesso walked up to him and stood close to the bed, they were almost touching knees.<br/>“That sucked.” Otto groaned.<br/>“But I rock.”<br/>“Yeah, you rocked. But that sucked.”<br/>“I rocked more than that sucked. Admit it”___</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Wingman (Alesso/Otto)

Otto spotted a blonde walking by.  
She was wearing a small, black short-sleeve crop top that stopped above her bellybutton, followed by pale blue skinny jeans that tapered into long, black high heels that clicked against the wooden floor as she walked by the awestruck Dj.  
Otto couldn’t stop looking at her.  
“Dude, boyfriend at 12 o’clock.” Alesso nudged him. Otto frowned as she struts up to man in his early twenties and wearing thin facial hair. He snakes an arm around the voluptuous woman and kisses her forehead.  
Those desirable red lips part at his touch. And so does Otto’s in a pout, before he looks over to Alesso, who is sipping his beer, and smiling.

“I so could’ve had her if she was single.” He quipped.  
Alesso just nodded, half-heartedly and grunted a reply, pulling the bottle from his lips, before speaking.  
“Look, just go with the chick next to the couple over by the bar. If she’s with a couple, surely she’d have brought her boyfriend if she was in a relationship… the fact she’s even at this bar proves she wants someone.”  
Otto nodded, eyeing off her dark brown hair and the blue streaks flowing down to her elbows. He shrugged and turned back to Alesso, who was now staring at him.

Alesso didn’t seem to happy just being here. He liked being with Otto, but being at a bar full of single, desperate people seemed too… wrong.

He nodded in her direction and turned back to his drink.  
“Okay, okay…” Otto went up to the bar and hailed down the tender. The man smiled up at the youthful man, and raised an eyebrow to invite his drink suggestion.  
The tall male pressed a finger to the corner of his mouth in thought, glanced at the female, and ordered; ‘just a glass of wine for ‘“Blue Streaks” over there.’ The man winked and took the coins, before turning his back and starting his task.

Alesso tapped him on the back. Otto raised an arm defensively.  
“I’m buying her a drink…”  
“Good.”  
“And this guy is going to pass it to her…” he motioned with his hands. Alesso looked half-disappointed.  
“Look,” Jettman frowned slightly, “There’s no point my awkward limbs finding a spot next to her while she is having, probably, an intelligent conversation with her friends.”  
Then Alesso’s face softened into that of a happy drunk. Which he probably was at that moment.  
The shorter man’s eyes glazed over quite sleepily.

“ Woah, do you need to sit down ‘A’ ?” Otto grabbed Alesso’s arms and held him up.  
“ I- I uhh, just need a minute…” Alesso looked up at Otto, smiling, his tongue falling between his teeth, in what looked like a cheeky grin.  
Otto smiled at his friend and wrapped an arm around him, tapping a finger on the wood beside them.

“Ey!”  
Otto turned to the bar man.  
“That ‘Blue Streaks’ would like you to dance with her…” The man smiled at the youthful pair, then served a new person, who had his obviously flustered “hook-up” fawning over him.  
Otto looked past the pair, toward his current female focus. She smiled up at him, nervously from across the room.  
Alesso turned around in his seat, then looked back to his friend.  
“Go get ‘em tiger.”

Otto stepped over two bottles before reaching the table, taping a smile to his face as he said hello to her.  
His hands, now precariously placed behind his back, were shaking.  
“Hey, What’s your name? Other than “Tall Guy”?” She grinned.  
“I’m Otto. And yours?”  
“Not “Blue Streaks” obviously.” She giggled, “I’m Melinda. Mel for short.”  
Otto laughed softly and looked to the couple, but they were too busy groping and kissing. The tall male looked back to Mel and held out his hand, bowing down like a gentleman.  
She giggled and took the hand tenderly, standing and walking toward the throng of dancing people.

Otto started bouncing to the tunes of ‘Clarity’ that were playing through the current dj’s speakers.  
Nothing too ‘mood-making’ . 

Melinda smiled up at him and started dancing too, small and light moves at first, swinging her hips during the second verse, and closing her eyes.  
She was losing herself to the bass throbbing against the dance floor.  
The whole crowd were lost.  
Drunk, but lost. Taken away to their own personal wonderland.

Otto was hypnotised for the second time that night. Melinda became more stunning as each second passed.  
She wore a skin tight black lacy half-see-through top, that had tiny lines of red thread sewn throughout the horizontally-designed pattern. A wide white belt was fixed around her small, flawless waist which stretched down to her hipbones and brought the attention to her humble backside.  
A simple plain black, and yet again, skin-tight skirt pulled around her legs, giving off plenty of room for her cream-coloured thighs. She chose to wear high heels.  
She was staring up at him. Her brown eyes wide in awe at him.  
All he was wearing was a black shirt, and tight dark blue jeans.

“You’re a starer aren’t you?” Her voice whispered, though heard above the crowd’s jeering and laughing.  
Otto grinned down at her. “Maybe…” He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her closer as the song came to a close.  
They leaned forward to kiss each other’s softly puckering lips, when Alesso crashed into someone beside them. He grabbed Otto’s shirt and turned him around.  
Both frowned at him.  
“It’s lovely to meet you “Blue Streaks”, But uhh…. We have to… uhh. Go?” Alesso raised an eyebrow in a ‘we-do-have-to-go-but-I’m-forgetting-why. Help’ kind of way.  
Otto looked down to Melinda and quickly bent down to kiss her, before heading off with Alesso hurriedly.

Alesso pushed him out of the doorway and they toppled to the floor in the darkest area of the front porch.  
Otto swore and rubbed at his forearm, before turning to Alesso.  
“What the hell?”  
Alesso lightly slapped his palm onto his face, then pointed to a man who poked his head out from the doorway, looking around.  
When the frowning person disappeared, Alesso put both hands in his lap.  
“That man..”  
“Yes.”  
“Is apparently your pick-up’s boyfriend.”  
“ . . . Oh.”

Alesso giggled, his hand landed on Otto’s leg. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Dude, I saved your arse.”  
Otto patted Alesso’s hand. “Thanks.  
They stood up, waiting a moment to see if the man would re-appear. Then they bolted for Alesso’s car.

When they arrived back in the hotel, Otto crashed on the bed. After the adrenaline had run out, he had felt disappointed.  
He sighed loudly.  
Alesso walked up to him and stood close to the bed, they were almost touching knees.  
“That sucked.” Otto groaned.  
“But I rock.”  
“Yeah, you rocked. But that sucked.”  
“I rocked more than that sucked. Admit it”  
Otto moved up onto his elbows, smiling at the 23-year old.

Alesso winked and turned the radio on, before turning around dramatically, grinning.  
The 25 year old cocked his head at the younger.  
“Alesso?”  
But the shorter was taking off his shirt, slowly, as if he was some professional stripper. Too bad the music playing did not suit the situation.

“TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?”

Alesso chucked his grey shirt aside and watched as it landed in front of the lounge, before turning back to Otto Knows. He opened his mouth.  
“Are you seriously going to keep this station on?” He quipped.  
“Why not?”  
“It’s …trap music. Technically not a stripper-song for your- whatever you’re doing.”

“Oh come on Otto, you miss out on a chick. I pretend to strip for you and give you a lap dance to make up for it.”  
Alesso started on his jeans, then shook his head and thought better of it.

“W-what?” Otto replied after a moments pause.  
Alesso walked up to Otto, smelling like beer and warmth. He strung his fingers through Otto’s hair.  
“You like being a fake-stripper too much aren’t you?” Otto asked, eyes shutting gently. Alesso had to stop from smirking.  
“Maybe.” He put one knee beside Otto’s, then on the other side, straddling the taller of the two.

Otto looked up at Alesso’s face and grinned, placing his palms on the bed behind him to stay upright.  
Alesso stared for a moment, glancing at his teeth, then back, then up to Otto’s hair.  
“You’re not bothered?”  
“What?” Otto closed his eyes again as those thin fingers scratched through his hair, naturally sending shivers down his back.  
Alesso didn’t answer. His pupils dilated.  
Alesso brushed the area behind his ear. Otto made a soft noise and shook violently, which Alesso subconsciously reacted by pressing his naked chest against the taller man’s face.

Warm air brushed his, now prickling, skin.  
“You are so close, I could lick you.” Otto breathed jokingly, warmth pressing against his face like a heat pack.  
Alesso laughed softly, hugging his arms around Otto’s neck.  
Otto inhaled deeply, and sighed almost happily.  
“When does this strip finish?”  
They pulled apart, Alesso still sitting on him. Otto continued,  
“You really don’t have to keep doing this as an apology, as much as it’s fun to watch you try. That, and you‘re drunk as heck.”  
Alesso attempted to glare at him, but ended up smiling anyway.

“Oh Otto, I’m not apologising…”  
Otto’s face fell into a map of confusion. Alesso bit his lip and Otto looked up at him, and stared for a moment. His eyebrows flew up after a few moments.  
“Oh, well that’s one way to- uhh.”  
Alesso licked his top row of teeth, and Otto couldn’t think of an appropriate reply or action. His hands lay on Alesso’s hips, and just stayed there, his eyes fixated on the growing pupils in the younger’s brown eyes.  
Alesso waited until the song ended.

The next song happened to be Ariana Grande’s ‘Break Free’  
And the first few lines had Alesso pricking his ears and staring at the wall, then back down to his long-legged friend.  
And yes, he looked like wanted to break free.  
He raised his hands up to Otto’s cheeks and pressed his palms into them.  
“Wha-? Are you sure?” Otto’s mouth fell open at the touch.  
Alesso nodded, and cringed, waiting for a reaction.  
“You know…” Otto started, smiling. Alesso’s face relaxed. “If I was ever going to kiss a guy, I would have chosen you anyway.”  
Alesso blushed pink and hid his cheek with one hand.  
“Really?”  
Otto shrugged. “Of course…”

Alesso noticed, that even know he was sitting on Otto’s lap, he was perfectly face to face with him.  
His hands shook, even the fingers trying to hold himself steady trembled against the heat of the beautiful man looking at him.

Alesso swung his legs over both of Otto’s and sat across his hip. His breath coming in short intervals, his heart beating faster as he moved himself into a comfortable position.

Otto coughed lightly, he seemed too shy for his normal character, an arm snaking around Alesso’s back so he wouldn’t slide off. The older of the two felt his now dampening hands tremble around the younger.

“Sh- shit I can’t breathe. Oh god…” Otto mumbled. His fingers clenches on Alesso’s waist. Alesso revelled in the touch, and silently gasped as Otto turned his head down to avoid showing his flushed face.

“Hey…. Hey,” Alesso pushed Otto’s face up to look at him. When his brown eyes met with those green ones, his heart stopped momentarily.

 

Otto pressed his lips shut and smiled. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the left and lay against Alesso’s forehead. They sat for maybe a few seconds before Alesso exhaled through his mouth.  
Otto took that precious moment to angle his lips up and meet with Alesso’s mouth,  
He moved his finger up to keep their heads upright.  
Lindblad’s breath caught.  
After a moment’s hesitation, he clasped Otto’s shirt as he started kissing back.

It was wet, and wonderfully tasteful.  
Otto went straight for the bottom lip as it was his habit. All he could smell, taste and hear was Alesso, which drove him crazy with lust.

Otto pulled back after a few seconds, wiping the corner of his mouth, and looked up to see Alesso open his eyes, then bite his lip and give him an awkward smile.  
Otto grinned back, his face flushing pink.  
He pushed some of his hair back, his hands sliding down his neck and rubbing it nervously. Alesso’s brown eyes were looking at him still.

“Otto.” He whispered. The older male looked up and gasped at how dark those eyes were, the gorgeous colour masked with large pupils. “Thank you…”  
Then soft lips were on his again, and a fresh wave of smells, including the desirable deodorant which lingered on Alesso’s shirt beside them, sent Otto into a deeper frenzy.  
He pushed Alesso off, standing up and then pressing against him, hands resting just behind his ears. He softly kissed him, without losing his position of dominance. Alesso moaned softly, most likely out of pure relief. 

Otto moved against Alesso, until he made the wall find Alesso’s bare back. The brown-haired male squeaked, then giggled.  
Otto smiled against Alesso’s lips and pulled back, aiming for his ear instead, nibbling on the outside.  
Alesso let out the smallest of moans, arousing Otto further.  
“ Do I really drive you this crazy, O?”  
Otto replied by pressing his bulge against Alesso, and growling in his ear, to which he replied softly with ‘Oh god.’  
“Now, you tell me…” Otto chuckled.

Alesso started forward, making Otto step backward until the back of his knees were against the bed.  
The taller of the two obediently sat down. Alesso moved away for him to lie down, before sitting on Otto’s lap.  
He spun around and saw his shirt, before sliding it back onto himself.

“ What would you like me to do?” The brown-eyed male asked, looking down the taller, grinning.  
Otto blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes;  
“ I want to kiss you all night, but that dancing has actually tired me out a little…”  
Alesso giggled.  
“ Let’s just kiss until you fall asleep…?” 

Otto sighed happily, lying his arm on Alesso’s side and underneath his shoulder. Alesso’s own hands grabbed pillows and lay it underneath them. Otto thanked him by kissing him, nice and slow.  
Alesso moved his leg in between Otto’s slightly spread ones, and draped his arm across his stomach.  
“ Comfortable?” Otto giggled,  
“ Oh yes. You?”  
“ Very much so. But your leg may leave me with ‘morning wood.’”

Alesso swung himself onto all fours, before pressing his own erection against the blond’s thigh.  
Otto licked his lips, eyes darting from those eyes, and the bulge in those jeans. If only he had the energy.  
“ We might save that for tomorrow morning?” Otto yawned, which he tried to hide with his hand, before winking  
Alesso nodded, grinning like an idiot, and slid one hand under his shirt nevertheless.  
Otto squealed slightly, turning it into a moan as those fingers slide up to chest, pulling his shirt up.

“ Oh god, don’t do… that!” Otto breathed. Alesso giggled.  
“ But you’re so warm…!” Alesso whined, laying back across his body, then tucking his face into the crook of Otto’s neck, and started kissing on the skin. Otto gasped.  
Alesso chuckled softly. Otto’s hands wrapped around the brown-haired male’s back.

“ I just…. I just want to fall asleep to the sound of us. Just us, breathing… kissing…” Otto stumbled, his finger running small circles on Alesso’s back, who replied with a small purr, and moved his face back into Otto’s view.

“You know what’s the worst thing?” Otto yawned again, one leg sliding around Alesso’s,  
“ The fact I smell?” Alesso laughed, he reached around and smelt his sleeve.  
“ No, no… It’s that I can’t give myself over to you…. yet.” Otto bit his lip, pressing his hands against Alesso’s arse.  
Alesso grinned at the contact and slid back down beside Otto.  
“ But to be fair,” Otto continued, “I think you’d be the one to give yourself to me…” He winked, twirling his finger in the long brown hair, almost as a sign.

“As much as I want to hear you moan, sleeping sounds just as good. I can always do it tomorrow.” Alesso winked. Otto giggled amidst his pink cheeks. He leant forward to again kiss Alesso sleepily.

“Sleep well.”  
“Of course I will,” Alesso chuckled, “Because I have you here…”


End file.
